ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 29th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 29th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 12, 2002 and hosted by Bob Barker. CBS broadcast the ceremony that was held at The Theater in Madison Square Garden in New York City. A special tribute to Guiding Light was held celebrating it's 50th Anniversary on TV. Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Gary Tomlin (executive producer), Frank Valentini (senior supervising producer), Suzanne Flynn (producer), Sonia Blangiardo (coordinating producer)' *All My Children'' - Jean Dadario-Burke (executive producer), Lisa Connor (supervising producer), Ginger Smith (supervising producer) *''As the World Turns'' - Christopher Goutman (executive producer), Carole Shure (producer), Vivian Gundaker (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy (supervising producer), Nancy Wiard (senior coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Sally McDonald (director), Noel Maxam (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Marc Beruti (associate director), Christopher Mullen (associate director), Don Jacob (stage manager), Herbert Weaver Jr. (stage manager), Sherry Carby (stage manager)' *''All My Children - Conal O'Brien (director), Robert Scinto (director), Angela Tessinari (director), James A. Baffico (director), Casey Childs (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Karen Johnson (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), A.J. Gundell (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Tamara P. Grady (stage manager) *''As the World Turns'' - Maria Wagner (director), Michael Eilbaum (director), Ellen Wheeler (director), Larry Carpenter (director), Michael Kerner (associate director), Carol Sedwick (associate director), Jennifer Pepperman (associate director), Pamela Magee (associate director), James Kowal (associate director), Jennifer Blood (stage manager), Nancy Barron (stage manager) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Michael Stich (director), Deveney Kelly (director), Cynthia J. Popp (director), Jennifer Hodill (associate director), Steven A. Wacker (associate director), Catherine Sedwick (associate director), Laura Yale (stage manager), Doug Hayden (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Hogan Sheffer (head writer), Carolyn Culliton (co-head writer), Jean Passanante (co-head writer), Mary Ryan (associate head writer), Stephen Demorest (associate head writer), Hal Corley (associate head writer), Susan Dansby (writer), Tom Reilly (writer), Tom Casiello (writer), Jeff Beldner (writer), Courtney Simon (writer), Judith Donato (writer), Lynn Martin (writer), Judy Tate (writer), Meg Kelly (writer), Royal Miller (writer), Elizabeth Page (writer), Craig Heller (writer), Marie Masters (writer), Laura Maria Censabella (writer), Richard J. Allen (writer)' *''All My Children - Agnes Nixon, Jean Passanante, Richard Culliton, Craig Carlson, Frederick Johnson, Addie Walsh, Jeff Beldner, Victor Miller, N. Gail Lawrence, Juliet Law Packer, Mimi Leahey, Bettina F. Bradbury, Janet Iacobuzio, John Piroman, Charlotte Gibson, Neal Bell, Rebecca Taylor, Royal Miller *''One Life to Live'' - Lorraine Broderick (head writer), Christopher Whitesell (head writer), Shelly Altman (breakdown writer), Ron Carlivati (breakdown writer), Anna Cascio (breakdown writer), Tom King (breakdown writer), Richard Backus (writer), David Cherrill (writer), David Levinson (writer), Lynda Myles (writer), Leslie Nipkow (writer), Michael Quinn (writer), Michael Slade (writer), Katherine Schock (writer) *''Passions'' - James E. Reilly (head writer), Peggi Schibi (writer), Roger Newman (writer), Pete T. Rich (writer), Maralyn Thoma (writer), Nancy Williams Watt (writer), Ethel Brez (breakdown writer), Mel Brez (breakdown writer), Shawn Morrison (breakdown writer), Marlene McPherson (breakdown writer), Darrell Ray Thomas Jr. (breakdown writer), Kathleen R. Robinson (writer), Chris J. Robinson (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Hunt Block (Craig Montgomery, ''As the World Turns) *Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward, All My Children) *Robert Newman (Joshua Lewis, Guiding Light) *Jack Scalia (Chris Stamp, All My Children) Lead Actress *'WIN: Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh/Rose D'Angelo, ''As the World Turns) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, All My Children) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Colleen Zenk (Barbara Ryan, As the World Turns) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Josh Duhamel (Leo duPres, ''All My Children)' *Mark Consuelos (Mateo Santos, ''All My Children) *Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, As the World Turns) *Paul Leyden (Simon Fraiser, As the World Turns) *Cameron Mathison (Ryan Lavery, All My Children) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, ''Guiding Light)' *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Kelley Menighan Hensley (Emily Stewart, As the World Turns) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Santos, All My Children) *Maura West (Carly Tenney, As the World Turns) Younger Actor *'WIN: Jacob Young (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jesse McCartney (JR Chandler, ''All My Children) *Brian Presley (Jack Ramsey, Port Charles) *Justin Torkildsen (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Jordi Vilasuso (Tony Santos, Guiding Light) Younger Actress *'WIN: Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Jessica Jimenez (Catalina Quesada, ''Guiding Light) *Lindsey McKeon (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Kristina Sisco (Abigail Williams, As the World Turns) Special Fan Awards These awards were voted on by fans. America's Favorite Villain *'WIN: Alison Sweeney (Samantha Brady, ''Days of our Lives)' *Marj Dusay (Vanessa Cortlandt, ''All My Children) *Anthony Herrera (James Stenbeck, As the World Turns) *Constance Towers (Helena Cassadine, General Hospital) *Saundra Santiago (Carmen Santos, Guiding Light) *Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, One Life to Live) *Molly Stanton (Charity Standish, Passions) *Michael Easton (Caleb Morley, Port Charles) *Rick Hearst (Matt Clark,The Young and the Restless America's Favorite Couple *'WIN: Kristian Alfonso and Peter Reckell (Hope and Bo, ''Days of our Lives)' *Rebecca Budig and Josh Duhamel (Greenlee and Leo, ''All My Children) *Terri Conn and Paul Leyden (Katie and Simon, As the World Turns) *Katherine Kelly Lang and Sean Kanan (Brooke and Deacon, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Genie Francis and Anthony Geary (Laura and Luke, General Hospital) *Beth Ehlers and Ricky Paull Goldin (Harley and Gus, Guiding Light) *Sherri Saum and Kamar de los Reyes (Antonio and Keri, One Life to Live) *McKenzie Westmore and Galen Gering (Sheridan and Luis, Passions) *Erin Hershey Presley and Brian Gaskill (Alison and Rafe, Port Charles) *Melody Thomas Scott and Eric Braeden (Nikki and Victor, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 11, 2002. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), Virginia Higgins (video control), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera), Howard Zweig (technical director), Steve Kuebler (video control), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Scha Jani (video control) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert F. Eastman (technical director), Bill Vignari (senior video), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Tom Stallone (electronic camera), Judy Willinger (electronic camera) *''One Life to Live'' - Rob Santeramo (technical director), Doug Schmitt (technical director), John Shanoski (senior video), Howie Zeidman (electronic camera), Barrin Bonet (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Tom Tucker (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiufl - Jennifer Spangler (production mixer), Clyde Kaplan (production mixer), Brian Connell (production mixer/re-recording mixer), Jerry Martz (re-recording mixer), Daniel Lecuna (re-recording mixer), David Golba (boom operator), Jim Hope (boom operator), Stan Sweeney (boom operator)' *''All My Children - Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Ashley Howe (production mixer), Jonathan Lory (production mixer), Robert T. Smith (production mixer), Dave Smith (production mixer), Glen Heil (re-recording mixer), Roy Carch (re-recording mixer), Edward Raab (boom operator), Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator), Locke Wallace (boom operator) *''Guiding Light'' - Andrew C. Capuano (boom operator), Andrew Robinson (music mixer), Darren Dagostino (boom operator), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer), Joe Gallant (sound effects mixer), Doug Kent (music mixer), Thomas J. Bornkamp (re-recording mixer), Robert Drew Primrose (boom operator), Anthony Valentino (boom operator), Richard Sens Jr. (re-recording mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Ronnie Kimball (re-recording mixer), Manuel Moreno (re-recording mixer), Peter Mallard (re-recording mixer/sound effects mixer), Larry Porche (re-recording mixer/sound effects mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mark Mooney (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lauri Moorman (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski (lighting designer), Donald P. De Simone (lighting designer), Jeff Barr (lighting designer), Art Busch (lighting designer) *''Guiding Light'' - Brian W. McRae (lighting designer), Tony Girolami (lighting designer) Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Terry Walker (music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Jerry Pilato (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Mike Renzi (composer), John Wineglass (composer), Brian Comotto (composer), Loris Holland (composer), Robbie Kondor (composer), Ron Goodman (composer), Peter Fish (composer)' *''As the World Turns - Pamela Magee (music director), James Kowal (music director), Gary Kuo (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), David Nichtern (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer), Bette Sussman (composer), Tom Kochan (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Birch Johnson (composer), Ron Cohen (composer), Robert Firpo-Cappiello (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Robert Israel (composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Glass (supervising music director), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), Brian Lydell (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Bette Sussman (composer), Dave Marino (composer), Rob Mounsey (composer), Michal Towber (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator)' *''Days of our Lives - Dan Olexiewicz (production designer), Tom Early (art director), Jennifer Breuklander (set designer), Justine Mercado (set designer), Jessica Devol (set decorator), Steve Nibbe (set decorator), Sheree Miller-Strylund (set decorator) *''Guiding Light'' - Richard Dennis (production designer), Rob Ordorisio (art director), Shelley Barclay (set decorator), Deirdre Brennan (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Richard Schurkamp, Katherine Roth, Laura Drawbaugh''' *''As the World Turns'' - Margarita Delgado (costume designer), Charles Schoonmaker (costume designer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Birgit Müller (costume designer) *''Guiding Light'' - Shawn Dudley-Reeves (costume designer), Alyson Hui (costume designer), Shana Schoepke (costume designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns (costume designer) Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Marc Beruti (editor), Rafael Gertel (editor), Stephen Pierron (editor), Zoe Edgerton (editor), Clayton Whitney Jr. (editor)' *''All My Children - John Tumino, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Karen Johnson, Stephen Cali, Roger Haenelt *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Gary Chamberlin (editor), Brian Bagwell (editor), Ernest Sanderson (editor) *''General Hospital'' - Fritz Curtis (editor), Peter Fillmore (editor), David Gonzales (editor), Brian Rosner (editor), Donald Smith (editor) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Kevin-James Bennett (key makeup artist), Eldo Ray Estes (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), John Perkins (makeup artist)' *''All My Children - Robin Kaiser, Doreen Gillis, Mary Anne Spano, Pat Moore-Theis, Julie Teel *''General Hospital'' - Donna Messina Armogida (key makeup artist), Wendy Pennington Holz (makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice (makeup artist), Georgia Grado Berona (makeup artist), Art Harding (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist) *''One Life to Live'' - Renate Long (makeup artist), Doreen Gillis (makeup artist), Miriam Meth (makeup artist) Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Barefoot Ballet from General Hospital - Christian Taylor (composer), Debra Cochran (lyricist), Wally Kurth (composer)' *''How Long from General Hospital - Dominic Messinger (composer/lyricist), Cliff Downs (composer/lyricist) *''I Believe in the Mystery'' from Guiding Light - Brian D. Siewert (composer/lyricist), Billy Kirsch (lyricist) *''On My Own'' from Guiding Light - Brian D. Siewert (composer/lyricist), Leslie Mills (lyricist) *''Tissue Paper Wings'' from One Life to Live - Michal Towber (composer/lyricist) Outstanding Achievement in Casting for a Drama Series *'WIN: Judy Wilson (casting director) for ''All My Children' *Mark Teschner (casting director) for ''General Hospital *Jacklynn Briskey (casting director) for Passions Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Theresa Marra-Siliceo (key hairstylist), Lillian Cvecich (hairstylist), Sari Yanishefsky (hairstylist), Elena Roulenko (hairstylist)' *''All My Children - Richard F. Esposito, Christine Fennell, Vladimir Reichenbach, Khamraj Anrud, Lisa Johnson, Joyce Carollo *''General Hospital'' - Michael Anton (hairstylist), Rod Hill (hairstylist), Justina Turk (hairstylist), Kimber Lee Anderson (hairstylist), Paulette Pennington (hairstylist), Joann Onorio (hairstylist), Cathrine A. Marcotte (hairstylist) *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti (hairstylist), Laurie Filippi (hairstylist), Beverly Belletieri (hairstylist) Breakdown Totals do not include the special fan awards. *''All My Children'' - 21 Nominations / 5 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 17 Nominations / 5 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 8 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 14 Nominations / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 7 Nominations / 1 Win *''Passions'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Port Charles'' - 1 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 7 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys